


Just For The World

by BethylLove



Series: Just [7]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richonne - Freeform, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethylLove/pseuds/BethylLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl agrees on coming out the way Beth planned it. But he wouldn't be Daryl Dixon if he wouldn't know how to get Rick and Michonne involved as well to share this kinda awkward moment. (Part 7 of the 'Just' series, other parts should be read! Rated M for sexual content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys.   
> Due to that I received a nasty mail about how I display the characters. The person was really offensive.   
> I could put an OOC warning but they aren't really out of character. I am not the writer of the TWD episodes, I am a fanfiction writer. I think it's normal I can't keep the characters 100% original.   
> Yes, I don't write them totally IC but this way they are written well.  
> So, if anyone has a problem, don't read it.  
> To all the others:Thanks for your feedback, fav's and alerts. You are amazing!

Daryl and Beth were laying stark naked on the ground of the office. All the quilts Daryl had brought for Beth so she wouldn't freeze in the winter were placed under them.  
Daryl tickled Beth's side so she giggled. She was glad he had recovered fully from the head injury he had suffered. He also was glad about that. He didn't want to miss out on spending more time with her.  
Both of them had just caught their breath but as usual lately, Beth couldn't get enough. She looked Daryl deep in the eyes and gave him a smile.  
'Oh Beth, really?' Daryl asked and grinned.  
'Please.' she whispered and he kissed her, it was a deep but still soft kiss, she enjoyed it lot.  
Daryl began to trail down small kisses from her neck over her chest. He barely touched her breasts with his lips and she let out a moan. Her boobs were a lot more sensitive than usual. In fact her whole body was. He placed more kisses on her belly which showed a little bump already, though it wasn't noticeable when she was dressed.  
Reaching her center he softly parted her lips and gently pushed one finger inside of her before he started teasing her clit with his tongue.   
Another moan left Beth's lips. Daryl started to suckle her nub and pushed another finger into her. Beth closed her eyes and dug her fingers into the quilts , lost in sensation.  
A sudden heavy knocking on the locked door ripped her roughly out of the enjoyment and Daryl also rolled his eyes, annoyed.  
'Daryl! Rick has been waiting on you for nearly two hours! Get your lazy ass out of your bed!' Maggie yelled.  
'Didn't I tell ya once when I say I’ll come, I will come?' Daryl replied.  
'Obviously you lost some brain cells with your accident. Nobody makes anybody wait two hours!'  
'Nobody interrupts me givin' yer sister a good time.' Daryl muttered just as loud so Maggie couldn't hear. Then he answered Maggie. 'I'm on ma way.'   
'Don't get lost on the way!'   
Beth looked at Daryl who grumpily put on his pants. Maggie really had a thing about disturbing them at the wrong times. It's been the second time already in one week.  
Daryl got his boots and his vest on and gave Beth a kiss.  
Beth also was dressed but would hide for a little while in the office so nobody would think they have been in there together. They had emptied a closet what has been used as a wardrobe so Beth could hide in there in such a case. After a while she would just take some clothes out of the room and pretend it was laundry.   
Beth was already sitting in the closet when Daryl opened the door. It turned out as a good idea since Maggie didn't care for leaving. Instead she looked inside the office and saw the mess of quilts on the ground.   
'Your room is pretty messy.' she noticed.  
'Yer hair is pretty messy, too.' Daryl answered dryly.  
Maggie gave him a glare. 'I've been already active this morning unlike you.'  
'If ya think so. Active like workin' out or active like fuckin' Glenn?'  
Beth's older sister said nothing more but a light shade of pink on her face gave Daryl the answer.  
'Why do ya keep followin' me anyway?' he asked then.  
'I'd like to know where Beth is. Thought if I follow you, she might appear somewhere all of a sudden like the last few days.'  
'Ain't got a clue what yer talkin' 'bout. Beth's always doin' all work for ya while ya always fuckin' somewhere.' Daryl grinned and let Maggie stand alone there while he walked to Rick. 

Like Daryl had expected Michonne was with Rick. He was really wondering how they managed to keep everyone oblivious to the fact that they were secretly visiting each other and actually in a relationship.  
After all, Rick was the leader still so nobody asked any questions if he was leaving his cell at midnight or whenever else.  
'What is it, Rick? Maggie interrupted me.' Daryl asked still in a bad mood.  
'Interrupted you doing what?' Michonne asked grinning.  
'Doin' Beth.' Daryl said and looked at Rick.  
'So what is it? Otherwise I’m off again. I owe her.'  
'Daryl, your last run was weeks ago but you’re missing them. I know Hershel said you needed a break but now the break is over. Tomorrow at sunrise you have your things packed up and meet us at the gate.' Rick explained.  
'I ain't goin’ anywhere without Beth.' Daryl stated. 'Not anymore.'  
'Don't you think she probably shouldn't join us on runs anymore?' Rick sighed.  
'Yer jokin' right? When Lori was pregnant we were wanderin' 'round the whole state for fuckin' months and ya tell me Beth can't?! I ain't in the mood for ya jokes, Rick.'  
'Calm down, Daryl. Rick just doesn't want to risk something.' Michonne said.  
'And I ain't gonna risk dyin' out there again without her around.'   
'Alright, Daryl. So take her as long as you think it's fine. Now go have your fun. Your mood is unbearable.' Rick grinned.   
'Well, Michonne ain't got an overprotective annoying sister 'round who keeps disturbin' her.' Daryl muttered and left them.

When he was gone Michonne looked at Rick. 'Well done, officer. We need them both out of here. They finally need a plan.'   
'Indeed, they do. People should get used to it first before the baby belly shows. Especially Carol.' Rick pulled Michonne close to kiss her then and she returned the kiss intensely.   
If it wasn’t so cold out here and if they wouldn't soon be taken over by Carol they would even have a quickie now but it was too risky.

The next morning Daryl was in time at the gate and Beth followed a moment after. Rick and Michonne were waiting for them already. They had decided to take the pickup again and Daryl would take his bike.  
Beth would ride on the bike with Daryl again. She didn't care for anyone maybe seeing it.  
She wrapped her arms around him and they started to drive. Rick and Michonne followed them with the car.

Eventually, they stopped after a few hours. When Rick and Michonne got the tents out, Daryl started to assume this wasn't a real run once more but rather some sort of arrangement to make him talk. Daryl let out a deep sigh. 

Rick was making a fire while Beth and Michonne assembled the tents.  
Daryl sat on the ground and watched Rick silently. Rick noticed him and glanced back.  
'You know why we are here?'   
'Ta talk 'bout some feelings, I assume.' Daryl muttered.  
'Nah. You two finally need to come up with a plan. It won't be so easy for you two.'  
'We still have some time left, Rick.'  
'Not much. Your baby is growing every day and will soon be visible. And especially for Hershel's sake I would suggest you come out with the truth before it doesn't go without notice anymore.'  
'Hershel knows. He has a close eye on me but he's okay with us.'   
'He knows you got her pregnant?' Rick asked with his eyebrow raised.  
'Nah, he thinks I’m takin’ things slow with her.'  
'But you didn't say you do keep things slow with her, right?'   
'Damn, Rick. Do I look like a fool? I ain't gonna tell him anythin'.'  
'Good. It's a sensitive topic. Carol won't be the happiest, neither will Maggie be. You need a plan, man.'

'What is your plan, Beth? Your time is running out.' Michonne asked straight out.  
'We don't have one. Daddy knows we are together but he thinks we’re taking things really slow.'  
'He knows? Good. Still, the rest of the prison doesn't.'  
'I know. I thought about just walking to the breakfast and holding his hand but I’m sure he won't like that.' Beth let out a deep sigh.  
'But what else do you want to do? Get caught somewhere? It's a good plan you have there. Very subtle and still effective. Showing you are close and it's not just a one week thing. Very clever.'  
'Daryl won’t approve.'   
'I’ll get him to approve. How is Baby Daryl doing?' Michonne asked.  
'Fine, I think. I don't get to feel a lot of him yet.'  
The tents were done and Michonne pulled Beth straight to Daryl and Rick.   
'Beth has a plan and she would like to announce it.' Michonne said without hesitating.  
Daryl and Rick turned to Beth and waited for her to explain the plan.  
'We could just walk straight into breakfast holding hands?' Beth shrugged her shoulders and looked at Daryl waiting for a reaction. Actually she had expected him to be mad but instead, he burst out in laughter. It turned out to be sarcastic laughter though.  
'Girl, ya don't really think I do that shit. I ain't in fuckin' high school.'  
'Sorry, but what was your plan?' Michonne asked and glared.  
'Surely nothin' like outta a teenage movie.' Daryl growled.  
'Daryl, that plan is good,' Rick muttered.  
'It ain't good. It’s stupid. Rather leave the door open at night.'  
'Hershel will have a heart attack. Daryl, it's time for a proper plan. Beth's idea shows you two are close to each other and it's not just for fun and for companionship. I doubt you can come up with a better plan.' Michonne let out a deep sigh.  
For a moment Daryl looked like running off but then a smirk appeared on his face. He looked at Rick. 'Fine.'  
'Fine? You just agree?' Rick was confused. Daryl wouldn't just give up on his opinion if there wasn't something in his mind how he could still win in the situation.  
'Of course, man. I though have a condition. Ya two will go first.' He still smirked and closely eyed Rick who swallowed and gave Michonne an unsure look.  
'Sure. Why wouldn't we do that? It's good to open up the secrets, we shouldn't keep it from the group anyway. I don't care what anyone might think or say, it's our thing to be happy and content with.' She took Rick's hand and nodded at Daryl.  
'Fine. So the next breakfast comin' when we're back you'll do it. And Beth and I'll follow. Cute thing ya got yourself into, Rick, ain't it?' A sarcastic raise of the eyebrows showed Beth he still didn't like it. But if Rick would keep his word, Daryl would, too. He still walked off; he needed a few minutes for himself. 

Beth followed him quietly, of course he noticed her but he didn't stop or turn around until he reached a fallen tree he sat down on putting his crossbow on the ground.  
'Can't ya leave me alone a while?' he asked.  
Beth shook her head but said nothing at all. She sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.   
A deep sigh escaped Daryl's lips and he took one of her hands in his.  
They remained there for a while not saying anything, still Beth knew Daryl was thinking about something but she didn't ask.  
'Let's go ta the clearance.' Daryl muttered all of a sudden.  
'Oh, alright. I’ll tell Michonne quickly. Wait here.' Beth got up but Daryl didn't let go of her hand. He shook his head and got up as well.  
'We’ll just run off. We'll be back before they notice. I didn't make this stop here for nothin'.'  
Beth laughed before she was pulled to run. She had trouble keeping up with his pace but somehow she made it without stumbling.   
Daryl knew exactly where they had to go and so they arrived quickly and immediately he pinned her against the familiar tree. Beth bit her lip and looked him deep in the eyes.   
'I remember ya doin' that the first time we were here as well. Ya were damn uncomfortable with me checkin' ya out.' Daryl smirked.  
'True. Nobody ever looked at me like you did.'  
'And nobody ever will now or they'll get ta know me.' He crashed his lips on hers and they melted into a kiss full of passion, fire and love. His tongue stroked against her lips and she opened them, permitting entrance to him. He tasted her sweet breath when he explored her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue tasted the hint of smoke but it didn't really bother her. It was something that suited him well.  
Daryl had his hand on her hip and slowly shifted her shirt up, exposing her skin and the small bulge of her belly. He then pulled her shirt over her head and threw it carelessly away. He unsnapped her bra and threw it after her shirt, keeping her pressed against the tree he stripped off his shirt as well.  
Their lips reunited in a french kiss and Daryl fumbled with her pants, unzipping them and pulling them down. His kisses went on to her neck where he left her another mark, he really didn't have to care anymore if anyone saw it because she was his and very soon even officially his. No matter how much he hated the plan, he couldn't wait to let everyone know he claimed Beth Greene.  
He took one of her hard nipples between his lips and suckled lightly. Nothing more was needed to elicit a moan from Beth's lips- Her whole body was so sensitive.  
Motivated by her moan he removed her pants and panties and carefully laid her down in the grass.  
It wasn't really warm outside but they didn't notice it as the body heat was enough to keep them from freezing. Daryl stripped off his pants and bowed over Beth to kiss her again. He slid inside her with one fluid movement, making her cry out in pleasure.  
Daryl pulled out of her just to slam back in at once. He repeated that and her moans became louder and louder. Their lips combined in a wild kiss.   
Beth reached her climax quickly with Daryl pounding into her, the hormones were really messing a lot with her body, and she couldn't hold back anymore. Crying out his name she came.   
Daryl didn't stop thrusting into her, he rode out her orgasm knowing she would need another one anyway. With all his strength he kept himself from coming and when the wave of her climax calmed down he stopped moving and let her catch her breath for a moment.

'They aren't done yet, Rick. Stay here, we can eat alone. Believe me, when Beth is hungry she would slay two hundred walkers just to get back where food is waiting for her. Hormones are some very weird fellas.'   
Rick raised an eyebrow. He didn't know such behavior from Lori but he believed Michonne. 'If you say so.' he muttered and grabbed a can of beans. 'The sun will go down soon. They should be back before dark.'  
'They will be. Shut up now, we eat and then we wait for them to come back so we can sleep.'  
Rick let out a deep sigh. 

When Beth had recovered she gave Daryl an apologizing look and smiled innocently. He didn't pull out of her and his cock was still throbbing so he started to move inside her again. He knew exactly what she needed and he couldn't say he didn't like it either.  
The clearance made it even more special, that place had something magic about it.   
Daryl lifted Beth up so he had an even better angle for his thrusts. He held her body close to his own and kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue to taste her sweetness again.   
Soon he was pounding into her in a punishing rhythm and Beth dug her nails in his shoulders and threw her head back in sensation. 'Daryl … more … Daryl, Daryl …' she groaned.  
Daryl kissed and suckled her neck while keeping the pace of his thrusts until he felt her walls clenching around him and heard her crying out in pleasure. Groaning deeply he shot his cum into her.  
Beth collapsed on his chest, panting, and he laid back in the grass, keeping her safe in his arms and stroking her bare back up and down.   
'We gotta go back, beautiful.' Daryl whispered and Beth sighed deeply. 

They were fully dressed and just ready to go back to their camping place when all of a sudden some walkers appeared. Daryl handed Beth a knife and got his crossbow ready. The first two he killed fast, thinking that they were it, but there were more coming from all sides. Back to back Daryl and Beth stood to protect themselves, but they had no chance.   
Daryl made the only reasonable choice, they had to run. He didn't want Beth to get hurt and he alone wasn't able to kill that many and still take care of Beth. He shot down some of the walkers so they had a small aisle to run through to escape from the herd. Still they had to be fast. They couldn't lead the walkers to Michonne and Rick so they ran in the opposite direction. 

'Come on, Beth!' Daryl shouted when he noticed Beth slowing down in the corner of his eyes.  
She kept running, she tried to keep up with him and she did it very well. 

Daryl looked back while still running. He couldn't see any walkers anymore. They had made it.  
Totally out of breath Beth sat down on the ground and looked up to him. 'Where did they come from all of a sudden?'  
'Told ya before yer too loud. Ya need ta get control of that. In prison ya have ta be as quiet as possible.' Daryl smirked. He reached out to her and she took his hand. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
Beth laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She enjoyed these moments a lot. Inside of her there was the lingering anticipation to have more of that and not hide anymore. 

One day later the group arrived back at the prison.   
Michonne couldn't stop laughing when she heard about what happened but Rick found the situation very serious and had just been glad they were back safe.  
Shortly before the night fell they arrived at the prison. Maggie was glad to see her sister back safe and sound, she went to her cell with her.  
'Where have you been? You didn't bring anything.' Maggie asked.  
'We went to some houses but there was nothing useful to find. Everything was cleared out already. Very bad luck.' Beth looked at the ceiling, she still felt bad about lying to her sister.  
'What do you have there?!' Maggie saw the bruise on Beth's neck and immediately Beth covered it up.  
'It's nothing.'  
'Don't try to fool me, I know what that is. Did you make out with Rick? Since when do you fancy older men?'  
'Rick? Maggie, I wouldn't start anything with Rick. We were attacked by walkers and I nearly got bitten, I got that when I tried to defend myself.'  
Maggie just grinned. 'Alright. Good night, Beth.'

The next morning came fast. Before the sun was even up Rick and Michonne sneaked to Daryl's office. Of course Beth was there as well, she didn't spend her night alone.  
Carol and Maggie were preparing the breakfast soon and it smelled really awesome.  
'Oh my god, I am so hungry.' Beth moaned when the smell reached her nose.  
Daryl grinned. He kept the cool facade although he was extremely insecure and even a bit nervous about what was coming. But at least he wouldn't have to go through it alone. Rick had to do same. Still, the group would rather accept Rick being with Michonne than him being with Beth. It was time to come out and nothing would keep them from it.   
The whole prison slowly woke up and went to breakfast. Michonne and Rick shared one last kiss before they left the office to go to breakfast like they had nothing to worry about. Rick looked a little nervous but he had a deal with Daryl and what did he have to lose? If people didn’t like him with Michonne he wouldn't care anyway. Still, he knew about Daryl's worries and doubts but he also knew he would stand by his man.   
Beth and Daryl stood on top of the stairs so nobody could see them, they looked each other in the eyes and Beth gave him a smile. 'It will be fine. We have each other and I love you, that's all that counts.'  
Daryl nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Beth took his hand and entwined their fingers. 'Let's go.' she whispered then.   
They walked down the stairs, Daryl kept the frown on his face but he looked straight towards the tables. They walked close together, not presenting their entwined hands but still anyone could notice and the first one to notice was Maggie. She dropped her plate and stared at them in surprise.  
Beth glanced at her daddy and saw him smiling at her.   
'Daryl Dixon? Are you serious, Beth?' Maggie looked upset. Not mad, but very upset. 'As if he wants anything else from you but your body, Beth. Since when are you so naive?'  
Maggie's noise had everyone else stare at them. Beth glanced at Carol who had a very surprised expression on her face.  
Rick and Michonne watched the goings on from one of the tables. Carl sat with them but he also looked over to Daryl and Beth.  
'Maggie, if that was all he wanted we wouldn't have been together for months.' Beth answered her sister. Daryl did his best to say nothing, it was better that way.  
'Everything makes sense now.' Maggie said but more to herself. She gave Daryl a glare. 'I’ll watch you closely and if you ever hurt her, I will hurt you. Understood?'  
Glenn came by and grinned at the couple. 'I assumed Daryl had someone but never that it would be Beth.' he said.   
'Isn't Daryl too old for Beth?' Carl asked his father.  
'No. They are fine for each other.' Rick answered.  
'In love, age doesn't matter anymore.' Michonne added.   
Carol walked over and looked at Daryl. 'She is your missing piece. I'm glad you found her.' She had a smile on her face and she kept smiling when she turned to Beth. 'Good luck.'

Everybody had calmed down but the frown remained on Daryl's face. Beth noticed how tense he was and what must be going on inside of him. She went into the hallway with him and closed the heavy door. Like she had opened a lock on him he relaxed. Even his frown was nearly gone.  
Beth looked him in the eyes. 'I told you it will be fine. Relax.'  
'It just seems like they expect a lot of me now.' he muttered.   
‘So what if they do? We don't care. I am happy when you are happy. And everything you do is your own decision. Nobody has a say in what is going on between us.'  
'Yer right.'  
'I love you, Daryl Dixon.' Beth took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply and with all the love she had for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship is out but what about the pregnancy? How will they tell about this?  
> And is Carol really as okay with Daryl's relationship to Beth as she said?  
> You will get to know soon!


End file.
